Alterna-Ending to Alterna-Prom
by Sally97
Summary: The title says it all. Just a ONESHOT Veronica x Logan fanfic that tells of another ending to the Alterna Prom


**Alterna-Ending to Alterna-Prom**

**A/N: The title says it all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VMars it belongs to the wonderful Rob Thomas**

"So what are you like now?"

"You know, tortured… ever since I got my heart broken."

"Hannah really did a number on you, huh?"

"Come on, you know I'm not talking about Hannah... I thought our story was epic, you know, you and me."

"Epic how?"

"Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed. EPIC. But summer's almost here, and we won't see each other at all. And then you leave town… and then it's over."

"Logan..."

"I'm sorry about last summer. You know, if I could do it over..."

"Come on. Ruined lives? Bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?"

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy."

Logan moves closer to Veronica and looks at her with awe and just so happy that she is in fact sitting before him. He reaches his hand to brush it softly against her cheek. Veronica feels panic rise up in her chest, the raw emotion on Logan's face petrifying her, the unbridled, unconditional, and undeserved love that he feels for her. She takes a deep shuddering breath, in an attempt to settle her nerves, breaking the eye contact. His fingertips rest gently on her neck while his thumb brushes her jaw line. Veronica is so close to running away when suddenly she looks back up at his eyes and her chest constricts and she comes to realize that she isn't ready to let Logan go. He is right. They are Epic. He leans down and Veronica feels his breath mixing with hers, and taking the plunge she leans up and kisses him lightly on the lips.

She pulls away a moment later to see a goofy grin spread across Logan's face.

"We are Epic. But, we can't rush into anything. Okay? We take it slow and see where we end up." Veronica says, smiling up at him, her lip quivering as though she is about to cry. She takes a shuddering breath and lets out a soft laugh, looking up at him with a smile.

"No rushing into it. Got it. I don't care as long as I've got you by my side." He says, tucking a strand of hair behind Veronica's ear his face serious. She takes his hand in hers and rests their interlocked fingers on her lap.

"Do you want to dance?" He asks with a smirk as 'I've Had The Time Of My Life' starts playing. Veronica smiles up at him and nods her head. She leads him to the dance floor as he unsteadily follows.

"You are a little bit tipsy aren't you?" Veronica says as Logan wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him.

"Yeah, just a little bit." He replies, swaying them on the spot.

"If you don't remember this in the morning I will kill you and I will most probably get away with it." She says, her eyes never leaving his.

"I could never forget this moment." Logan says sighing with content. Veronica smiles up at him and then rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes and enjoying being in his arms again. Logan tucks his chin on her head and breathes in the smell of her hair.

She pulls away from him slightly and stands on tiptoes to kiss him. He answers her by lowering his head and pulling her tightly to him. Logan smiles against her mouth as Veronica deepens the kiss. They pull away slightly breathless and with reddened cheeks as people wolf whistle around them on the dance floor, but they pay no mind to the crowded hotel room as Logan continues to sway on the spot with Veronica in his arms.

Veronica stays at the hotel until late, talking and dancing with Logan as though no one else is even there.

"God, why wouldn't these stupid people leave?" Logan complains, leaning into Veronica and gesturing wildly around at his hotel room. "I want to sleep!"

"Hey, seeing as no one is leaving and you really need to get some sleep. Did you want to crash at my house?" Veronica asks. "On the couch." She says firmly at the look on Logan's face.

"Yeah, that would be great. But will your Dad let me in?" He asks.

"I'll make him." She replies. Logan takes her hand in his and kisses her cheek.

"Let's go then." He says, stumbling through the crowd.

When they arrive at Veronica's apartment door Logan starts to get anxious.

"Your Dad is most probably going to kill me for being here." He states.

"Don't worry." Veronica says, her words not really calming him down. She takes out her keys and unlocks the door. "Hey Dad, I'm home." She calls out.

"Hey Sweetie, have fun?" Keith Mars asks as he walks into the living room. "Logan?" He asks as he spots Logan standing in the doorway with Veronica.

"Dad, no one was leaving his hotel room and he really wanted to sleep so I offered our couch. He is exhausted and just needs a place to crash. Can he stay?" Veronica says quickly. Keith eyes the tall man whose eyes were starting to drop closed while standing up.

"Fine." Keith sighs. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Logan, night Honey." He says walking into his bedroom.

"Goodnight Mr. Mars and thank you so much." Logan says tiredly.

"Goodnight Dad." Veronica says happily, turning back round to Logan, who drags his feet over to the couch and plops down, leaning his head against the wall.

"Organizing 'the best private alterna prom ever' has tried you out huh?" Veronica says, sitting next to him and pushing the hair off of his forehead.

"Yeah, that and winning back the girl of my dreams. That almost killed me." He says, leaning into her touch and closing his eyes. Veronica gently kisses him on the cheek. Logan turns his head and kisses her on the lips, she responds by opening her mouth to him and they kiss passionately.

"God, I've missed you." Logan says, resting his forehead against Veronica's.

"Right back at you." She says, stroking his cheek.

"I'd love to keep kissing you but I've got to go to sleep." He says, lying down on the couch and tucking his jacket under his head as a pillow. Logan watches Veronica get up and grab a blanket from the other chair. She drapes it over his body and kisses him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning." Veronica says, walking to her bedroom. Stopping in the doorway to look back at Logan she calls out "Goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight Veronica." He whispers back as his breathing levels out and he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
